Fallen Angel
by Reus-poetry
Summary: AU- "Mello, please, stop this." He cried out finally getting the blond's undivided attention who glared at him while his hands were adeptly leading themselves down Near's body.He could feel the purity leaving his skin."Now why would I do that? Come along, Near, admit it, you want it too.". Rated M for almost rape. ONESHOT.


No, I couldn't own Death Note even if I performed a Satanic cult ritual.

Also, I think I have OC'd Near and Mello, I'm really not sure but if you could please review in the end to let me know your thoughts.

* * *

Nate River was sure he was wishing a death wish, which was ironic considering what he used to be.

An Angel of Death.

One who was trained in higher orders, he was a genius, his mind ran in a million directions when faced with situations which normally would be alarming to angels, he would handle them with measured perseverance and calm not to mention with tact.

Ofcourse, the fact still remains that he used to be an Angel of Death.

How did that change? It did when Near committed a sin. The most grievous of them all,he had almost committed one of the seven deadly sins,yes, _almost_ . Not with his consent , mind you. He was lured into a trap, and this was because he had been found at his weakest.

And the sole cause of this was that ...that..that disgusting and absolutely abhorrent creature who had no place in all three realms.

Mihael Keehl, otherwise known as Mello and the Archdemon of Fornication and Lust, Asmodeus.

But according to Near, that man was just the bane of his existence.

It happened one wintery night, Near had been searching for certain mortal who was designated to be killed by him before he could be served as a sacrificial for a cult ritual to summon a powerful demon.

The Angels of death were the beings who would transport the souls after the Shinigamis have taken their names down in their death notes. Near opened his massive white wings and elegantly leaped into a flight, gliding along the horizon of the nightsky until his gaze met upon a housing, _Got_ _it_ , He thought as his feet gracefully touched the cold snow, his vanilla robes hung loosely around his pale and bony physique.

He heard the sound of a Churchbell at which Near tilted his head insouciantly.

 _Odd_.

Why would there be a satanic cult ritual around a Church?

Near shook his head apathetically, Mortals never failed to create ambiguity in his mind.

Near looked at the ritual happening, and he could practically sense the deep evil constituting in the air, the nonchalant Angel cocked his head to the side, the man had already committed suicide. Collection of souls had never been difficult for the Vintage old Angel, he took out his sword dripped in acromatic flames, Near touched the tip of his weapon and traced a symbol on the mortal's skin. The symbol would help in transporting the soul, and it would flow into the sword.

Near stopped. Something was wrong here. He could feel it, the symbol didn't glow up like it used to, and he couldn't feel the aura of the mortal's soul, maybe because it wasn't a human at all.

His hair changed striking red and a cigar was fixed upon his lips.

Near narrowed his eyes, he knew him, Mail Jeevas better known as Matt, Archdemon of Sloth, a cohort to Mello.

He smiled at the Angel and adeptly it came into Near's mind that he should retreat,immediately,something was terribly wrong and both his mind and impulse begged him to leave the grounds.

Near turned on his feet to flap his wings and push himself away from the ground but he found himself stuck to the ground, _what in the name of..._

And then he caught a sight of his eternal enemy, smirking a malicious sneer, stood tall a handsome man with his blond hair extending below firm and strong shoulders and piercing hyacinth blue eyes scrutinizing Near under his gaze.

 _Oh boy._

He had a bad feeling about this.

A very bad one.

"What do you want, Mello?" Near asked, calmly, though he was practically freaking out in his head, the beautifully cold creature felt weak, his wings drooping, wilting like petals of a tender rose,Near's sense of surroundings were weakened by just three fractions lesser and he certainly could feel it.

Mello's colossal black wings dragged behind him as he walked towards Near who stared at the blond, he turned his head over his shoulder, and sure enough Matt had disappeared, and when he turned back, Mello was standing right in front of him.

"You do know right, Near? The fact that you're completely powerless right at this moment?" Mello smirked, viciously, enjoying the fact that in close future, he'd be doing something very delectable .

Near's head raised above as he observed the skies changing their colours from a warm midnight blue to a dark coal black with a few halos of tainted red forming in specks.

 _The Witching Hour._

The only time when Near was intellectually, physically and verbally weak, and that was not only for him but for all Angels in general. But this Witching Hour would last only 7 minutes, 3 to 3:07.

"Mello, whatever-" Near was interrupted by Mello who without restraint captured his mouth and invaded it with a poison deeper than death.

Lust.

 _Oh crap._

Near tried, really, he tried to push him off, but Mello had both his wrists pinned above him after he pushed him to the ground, but the Archdemon was more stronger because the Witching Hour credited that to demons, since he was an Archdemon, he would be ten fold stronger than he already was.

 _Oh double crap._

As one hand travelled all over Near's white robes in the impure intentions of discarding the smooth material. "No, Mello, What -"

"Shh."Mello kept a finger on the divine creature's lips, Near stared at him in extreme confusion as the demon licked the his ear, and seductively bit it after caressing the lobe with his tender lips. Boy, was Mello enjoying this.

Another blast of desire surged into Near's body, he knew Mello was making him feel this way deliberately,he was, after all,the Prince of Lust, Mello's fingers grazing over his naked, soft and creamy chest made Near's mind more hazy than it should have, Oh Lord, his touch was soo very intoxicating.

"Mello..." It should have come out as a protest but all Near could do is moan Demon's name out loudly.

The blond stopped for a nanosecond and stared at the Angel beneath him, Near's eyes of grey having silvery hues of plain ardour, his lips painted velvety pink with rubescent blush over his milky whit cheeks.

Damn...he looked so... _fuckable_.

Again, Mello leaned closer to the platinum blond boy, and pressed his lips against Near's as his tongue swirled in pure desire against the boys, Near slid his hands away from his grip, and snaked them around Mello's neck and raked his hands through golden blond locks of the creature above him, pushing him closer against him.

Near's hands were shaking, lively participating in the kiss as he wrapped his legs around the blue eyed demon, pulling himself closer as a fiery concoction of electricity and passion chilled his blood,he needed and wanted more skin to skin with Mello. And to Mello for some unexplained reason, Near tasted like chocolates, the kind which could nefariously lead you into sinning.

And this was just the right kind of sin he'd be willing to indulge in.

Mello's hands traced its fingers to Near's mouth,"Suck." He ordered dominantly, the Angel smiled at him with an innocent coy smile, "With pleasure, Master~" he took them in his mouth, and licked them generously before he gently doing what his 'Master' had asked of him.

If Mello didn't no better, he'd say the boy was no novice in this.

Oh he enjoyed this version of his arch-nemesis which was so very pleasing, although, his main intention was to defile Near enough to become a fallen Angel, because that would tear emotionless Angel's pride,he couldn't help but be satisfied with this induced side of Near.

 _Compliant_.

And _beneath_ him, right where Near belonged.

Damn, the feeling of lust couldn't be driven away with a single touch.

Mello in his frenzy of pure passion and ardour to taste him forgot that Near would comply and do exactly what he told as long as the daze of Mello's power kept him lustful, but even sub-consciously Mello made sure everything was undercontrol and he would be able to completely desecrate the purity of the Angel below him.

Ofcourse, the plan went flawlessly except for one miscalculation.

It was a tiny miscalculation,really.

The location had not been taken into consideration because Mello didn't see the point in it, he just wanted to avenge himself against the Angel who everyone thought was above him even though he was from an entirely different creed and race. And the fact that Near seemed unaffected by it did nothing to the inferiority complex instilled in him.

Therefore, the reason why he so deeply wanted to besmirch Near was because then he would fall from grace and his self- praise could heighten incredibly.

Really, He should have been the Arch-demon of Pride or Greed, the hell was he doing with lust?

 _Satisfying the inner animal in me,_ Mello assumed.

And Near felt so obliging, so docile,"Mello..." Near moaned sexily under him, "Holy fucking shit!" Mello cussed hotly as he leaned onto to Near's neck and marked him with a caress of Lust and bit him possesively, in his state, and on Near's neck appeared a symbol of a red pentagram upside down, the mark of the Archdemon of Lust. The Archstar.

Mello forgot everything which was occurring around him and concentrated only on Near, and multiple ways of making the albino scream and whimper until his name was all he could remember.

Ofcourse, this made him liable to not notice the ringing of Churchbells but someone else did.

Near's grey eyes shot up, snapping him from the stupor he had so fervently been absorbed in and he stared at the demon above him. The loud gongs of the Churchbell made him realize exactly what was happening and for that reason he tried pushing Mello away, but the both of them were in their Mortal form and Mello happened to be stronger than him, also, he highly doubted whether he even heard him. 97% chance he didn't .

"Mello, get off me, mmph-" His eyes widened like saucers and disbelief shadowed his mind when Mello set his lips upon Near's.

 _What on earth was Mello trying to-_

And then it hit Near, exactly what the Ruler of Hell was playing at, the desecration of him as an Angel of Death. And also it was tough to think even for the white haired genius when Mello's tongue had practically been shoved into his mouth.

 _My sword? Where is my - Oh_ , he stopped his thought process when he looked at his weapon lying far beyond his reach.

Angels were not allowed to cry or feel anything closely human, but when in Mortal form Near couldn't help but feel tears swell up in his crystal grey eyes while he struggled beneath his Arch-nemesis who didn't give a fuck.

"Mello, please, stop this." He cried out finally getting the blond's undivided attention who glared at him while his hands were adeptly leading themselves down Near's body.

He could feel the purity leaving his skin.

"Now why would I do that? Come along, Near, admit it, you want it too." He licked the skin on his abdomen as Near visibly flinched.

"I do not." He protested, fiercely, glaring at Mello. " In the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit, begone you evil spirit."

"You think that'll work against me? That puny little prayer would work on me of all people? Give me some credit,Near." Mello chuckled, sarcastically.

Near began struggling to escape his grasp but the Archdevil kept him down, with both his hands fixated on Near's shoulders, pushing the divine creature on the ground.

And all of a sudden, he stopped struggling and Mello thought his Arch-nemesis had given up.

Near's grey eyes were covered with soft white bangs, his aura carried consequence, he was whispering an array of words while the winds around them stopped moving and the earth beneath them rumbled in fury as he lifted his head and glared at the man above him, Near, in an extremely composed manner filled in masked, removed his hand from his grip and put his palm on the Lord of Darkness's forehead who stiffened significantly at the burning touch.

"The power of Christ compels you, Demon!" He roared vociferously, like a thunder gone astray from a jagged lightning, the first emotion which Mello truly felt rising in Near apart from the drugged libido his power had made the smaller boy feel.

 _Wrath_.

And just like that he was thrown off from him to the air before he impulsively opened his wings and balanced himself so not to hit the ground harshly and stood in air, staring at the defiled Angel in front of him.

Near got to his feet with his back facing Mello who still couldn't believe what was happening,his white robes bellowing behind him, how he got dressed so quickly was still beyond Mello's comprehension. Near raised his hands and the flaming sword attached itself back to the palm of his hand.

Mello stepped forward, "Do not." Near's voice laced in absolute and just wrath icily warned him like the cold of the wintery night.

He disclosed his wings and flew away, Near soared high into the skies and away from the Master of Witches who stood astound, finally finding safe haven in an abandoned church in the mountains, the dust on the flooring indicated that the building was a probably more than a decade old.

The defiled creature limped and knelt in front of the fading crucifix,Near couldn't say a word, not a syllabus passed through his mouth, all he did was weep as tiny globules of water fell from his gravel like eyes and for the first time they held spirits of despondency and pure grief.

The inhabitants of the Church, both alive and dead listened to his painful mewls, nothing could tear a skin and soul more further apart other than the cries of an Angel who was from the beginning of time in sincere servitude and adoration of God had been now, a profaned one.

Near dropped to the grounds with his head lowered in mortification for the trespass committed on him and the abuse enacted on his chastity, the touch of the Demon of Lust still lingered in the flesh of his mortal skin.

And the most worst thing about it?

He hadn't even consented to it.

The fact that you can be revoked from doing something you really love and adulate just because an exterior force has managed to violate you was really scathing.

Which meant he would no longer be able to serve God as an Angel.

For an eternity to come nonetheless.

That hit him bad and did nothing to lessen the intensity of his cries.

He felt a bright light before him and immediately knew in whose presence he was now residing, he sniffed as he swallowed tearful a gulp down his ragged throat. In shame, Near covered his face with his pallid hands.

"Nate." The voice tenderly called out as Near curled in ball, hugging his legs in lamentation of his gain of disgrace.

"Nate, my dear Angel, look at me young one."

Near refused, he couldn't bear to see the face of his teacher.

The Archangel of death stared at the boy with a smile of pity directed to his subordinate, Angel Azrael took Near into his arms, quietly and ran a hand through the tresses of chalky white while the defiled Angel cried in his arms while another held a sceptre of vanilla and a black marble sitting at the top of it.

He was his most gifted student, his prized one, Near was like his own son if not a valued pupil, he was well-aware of the feud between him and the Archdemon but never did he think it would reach to this extent.

Ofcourse, Demons were anything but predictable even the highest Angel of death knew that.

After a long time passed, Near wiped his tears but Azrael could still feel the melancholy from him.

"Nate you do know-"

"-Yes." Near said, without restraint, the listener nodded at him.

"I'll make it as painless as I can." The Angel promised while Near shook his head, "No, if anything I want the pain to be embedded in me."

Azrael clutched his sceptre closer, clearly, he really wished not to do it but these were Laws in the Heavenly Court of Angels , a degree written by the head of Archangels Michael, himself.

To condemn an Angel, who had without a willing consent, to fall from grace was more tougher than one who was willing.

It would be ten fold more the pain.

Near let out a petrifying scream,the tip of his wings darkened with an inky hue of black and it lightened its shade as the major portion of his feathers clipped together changed into silvery grey and going down at the posterior end of it were the shades of pure assorted white which were remnants of the unadulterated purity he once held.

He could feel the bond between him and the aura of Angelicity break and felt droplets of holy water passing through bone and reaching his soul, but it still couldn't wash away the sins.

"You will still be permitted access to Heaven, it is an honour I vouched for you from Archangel Michael." Angel Azrael smiled faintly, bidding goodbye to his lieutenant as he faded away in the glowing rays of the morning light.

Near looked at the wings which hung on his back.

Yes.

He had fallen from grace.

Nate River had become a fallen Angel.

And that was how things turned out to be.

But still, this still was in all accordance a very bad outcome, but Near swore vengeance against Mello, the genius would not let go of the wrath which made him prominently identify himself as a Fallen one. He was considered the highest amongst his 'kind'.

Damn. He was the best no matter where he went. No, Near didn't intend to sound conceited but it wasn't his fault that he was a talented genius.

Guess old habits, die hard.

There were hardly any ways or means or methods to kill a supernatural being but Near knew that Mello would go to and through extreme lengths just to kill the albino for kidnapping his bestfriend.

Yes, Near had kidnapped Matt, it was not hard at all considering Matt had lower intellectual abilities compared to Mello, which made it so much more easier. His plan was to rile up Mello, which was easily done than said, maybe he should have just thrown Holy water at him and tell him that he would always remain inferior to himself , that would have been an 'effective' way of pissing Mello off.

 _No kidding._

But kidnapping Matt would blind Mello with concern, completely for his best companion and that's what Near wanted, he wanted Mello to be so delirious to the point that he doesn't even notice what his actions would consequentially lead to.

Not like Mello wasn't impulsive already.

But Mello wasn't an idiot either, which is why Near took 'extra' measure. Extra being in reference to kidnapping Matt.

And guess where he held unconscious Matt hostage?

 _In Nessus_.

Yes, that was sadistic of him.

Because Mello would look everywhere for Matt except for his own palace which was contained in Nessus, better known as the heart and foundation of Hell.

Near inwardly snickered in pleasure, maybe, being a Fallen Angel had made him more closer to being barely humane than he ever really was, he was stacking up a house of cards with tarrot cards, a habit he had taken into liking.

He was comfortably living in his quarters which had been made for himself. Near was rest assured that Mello would not show up until tomorrow morning because he was destined to know of the news only at the crack of Dawn, that was the only error he had made.

"Nate!" Linda stomped in with a voice dripping in desperacy, she was another fallen Angel who had actually rebelled against God unlike the case involving Near.

A brow twitched at the fellow Fallen Angel, Near twirled a group of white strands of his hair in attempt to calm himself down so as to not dismantle the model he was working on," What is it-"

"-It's Mello, he has invaded-"

"- Near!" A voice bellowed, angrily, while Linda shuddered in fear, Mello barged in with no restrain whatsoever.

"Yes, Mello?"

"Don't act cheeky with me, Near. Where is Matt?"

" I do not see a reason why I should know-"

His entire twelve feet house of tarrot cards came crashing down as Near's lips twitched.

 _What an annoyance._

Looks like his plan would be preponed.

That's when his gaze struck at the sight of the weapon in Mello's hand, a Mace, that wasn't an ordinary mace, one couldn't kill a supernatural being but that mace was made of a metal which could terribly, terribly and terribly hurt anything, be it a Angel, Demon or a fuckin' Fallen Angel who kidnapped your bestfriend in broad daylight.

Linda had already left, it was an unspoken code between her and Near, when in the time of danger, drop everything and leave.

Mello began taking large strides towards the emotionless boy who instinctively but skillfully let his feet render him close to the big patterned glass window.

 _Good_. Now all he had to do was distract him for a short moment.

"It is a pity,Mihael." Near said, frigidly, also knowing the fact that using his actual name made Mello made considerably stiff."That Mello would always be beneath me."

If a reaction was what Near wanted then he didn't get one. Mello, on the other hand, blinked a couple of times before a chortles of laughter overcame him.

"What does Mello find so funny?"

"Oh what do I find so funny? Well, Nate-chan(Near cringed), I believe you have forgotten exactly who was above you that night, you seemed-"

"Mello does not need to give details." Near snapped, coldly.

"Oh that's sad." Mello sneered,nastily." Because I hadn't come only by the intention of retrieving Matt."

At that Near narrowed his eyes only to be struck by a shard of realization. _No way , Mello wasn't planning to..._

"I have not made you completely mine, yet, Ne-ar." Mello smirked, taking calculated steps towards the stormy grey eyed boy.

Okay, that was a sign straight from the shoulder to drop fucking everything and run...er.. _fly_.

 _What should I do?_

He could literally feel Mello's face morphing into a bestial grin.

 _Holy, holy, holy..._

With each step, Near's trepidation was deepening with a sense of fear striking him as the sound of heavy boots resonated in his auditory canal.

There was one last method of distraction which was a risky handout, because it held chances of either 100% or 0, no in between, something like a choice between a Pansexual and an Asexual.

Near really considered seeing an Angel Doctor for reapparitions of his brain to even suggest such a means of escaping but atleast there was something.

Calmly but firmly, the white haired boy took his chances and pointed a finger out at a random direction and screamed "Pigeon!"

Mello blinked as his undivided attention on Near broke and he concentrated on what he was pointing, an act of impulse, which gave Near enough time to break through the glass window with his strong wings and jumped into a flight like never before, he didn't even bother to look down because a moment later, he heard the sound of feathers flappings.

That was evidently the most childish thing he had done, but it worked efficiently, mostly because Mello wouldn't have expected a reaction such as that from Near, of all people.

Near soared as high could but when it came to both speed and strength, he knew Mello was stronger which is why he decided to put as much as distance as he could between them.

 _A little bit more,_ Near forced himself higher before he reached his destination which was covered with smog of dark bleak black.

He sighed in relief as he thanked the Lord watching him. _Now, where was that -_

He stopped himself when Mello appeared literally in front of him, meanwhile, giving him the fright of his life but on the outside he remained in the state of ataraxy.

Mello coughed a little, something was wrong with this fog, he didn't know what it was but he seemed to not care about anything except for ivory haired boy in front of him.( a mistake which would later prove to be fatal.)

The halycon around them was tranquilized to serenity, the stygian fog around them lay still as the world stopped for once, Mello's glacial waters which were staring down at Near's misty cauldrons in an icy cold that burnt warmer than any fire.

Much to Archdemon's surprise, Near approached him tentatively, he draped his hand around Mello's neck, who widened his eyes before Near closed the gap between their lips timidly, he embraced Mello in a gentle manner as he closed his eyes, a sweet prickle went down Mello's chest, Near tasted like chocolate pastries with a little sundry of strawberries, his large black wings closing in, the taste Near gave him was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted (and mind you he had tasted many things in his living, *wink *wink if you got the connotation underlying it.)

Even though he had locked lips with Near before, it wasn't so beautiful, nothing that unusual, also, he consented to this kiss, a warm feeling quelled inside him as he wrapped his arm around the wavy haired fallen Angel while his hand caressed the velvety skin of Near's cheek.

God damn those strawberries and chocolates.

And for a moment, Mello felt something he had never felt.

He felt _redeemed_.

And the problem with that? It lasted only that moment, because the next one comprised of absolute anarchy for Mello.

There were iron cuffs around his porcelain wrists chained to opposite corners and Near stood afar from him with a face which looked way too accomplished for his own liking, the smaller boy had moved so fast that all Mello could catch of him was a feather of Near's wings.A feather dipped in the tri-colour of black, grey and white. Mello widened his blue berry orbs as the smog disappeared and light was shone around him.

Only then did he finally understand exactly where _and_ what the little twat had gotten him into.

In the inner circle of Heaven which was practically death on a platter for any Demon existing, usually, Angels would bound the most troublesome demons here and in dependence of how bad the Demon's behaviour was, they would be held for that length of time.(Also, he was in the presence of seven Archangels, a statement that made him wince.)

And given the endless list of the things which Mello had done, he might as well pack up lunch for he might be around here practically until thy kingdom come.

"Fallen Angel Nate River, former Angel of Death, we, the Court of Heavenly Order, thank you for your help and support." Archangel Michael smiled, graciously at the boy while the other six Archangels nodded approval. Archangel Azrael smiled at his former pupil.

"Even though..." Near said, faking a suppressed sob too well for Mello's happiness, damn , he could see right through it, the bastard was putting up a show, a good one at that"...I have been condemned a Fallen Angel, I just did what I thought was right. You do not need to thank me, Archangels." He bowed sincerely to them.

"You fuckin' asshole!" Mello howled,as the metal burnt into his skin and restrained the boy furiously, almost everyone in the room excluding Near cringed and flinched at use of the vulgar obscenity ."How dare you, little cunt ..."

"May I leave?" Near asked, pocucurantely.

All of the Archangels nodded simultaneously. Near ascended his wings and flew to the entrance but not before he callously gazed back at Mello's absolutely outraged visage and then he remembered, "Oh and Matt is in Nessus, just in case you're wondering."

So saying Near left and while he was at it, a chilling holler went up the skies, penetrating the clouds and the walls.

 _Ah what a sweet melody._

Near turned back and stared before he aviated into a glide.

Boy oh boy, it might be a while before Mello would be out again, he should probably make the most of it.

Maybe he'd learn chess this week end or should he stick with his puzzles.

Nevermind, he had enough time to make a decision about that.

Oh he had _all_ the time in the world.

* * *

 _700 years later,_

The birds were chirping outside while Near entered into a classroom, which was bursting at seams, with students excited to meet their friends after vacations, everything went as usual and he sat near the window seat, he was a quiet nerd, nobody really talked to him and he was fine with that, absolutely, because if he did get close to a mortal then the death of them would be too big of a pain to bear, so he avoided altogether.

He looked out of the window and a sudden urge of opening his wings and flying, he oppressed the need harshly, that in this day and age with humans having access to phones, cameras and whatnot, that would be a terrible idea.

Near's life was peaceful, to the people who knew him, he lived in an apartment but in truth, he merely resided in outskirts of the country. He had synchronized so well into the Human realm, that it felt that he was almost a part of it. Keyword being almost.

His cellphone began ringing, _Funny_ , only one person had the number to his cell, he held it delicately to his ear.

"Linda-chan?"

"Near, Oh my Gosh, Near!" The brunette on the other side of the line practically screamed and the cement eyed lad cringed, flinched and winced at the woman's high-pitch voice of his fellow fallen Angel.

"It's school hours, I told Linda-Chan if it's not a life or death situation,"

"Awww, but I missed Near-kun!"The woman replied , too enthusiastically for his Near's own good."You know, I'm going on my 22,572 date today-"

Near didn't bother to listen and and used his forefinger to press a button and disconnected the call.

 _How irritating._

A breeze of nice wind flew past his pearly white locks.

The skies looked so tempting,he was having a hard time controlling his desire to soar out.

"Hello class, Welcome back to school!" Matsuda-sensei chirped before he twirled inside, interrupting Near's train of thoughts.

There were many kind of mortals in the world, but this one managed to piss off Near the most, maybe when he meets a Shinigami, he'd request his name to be written down.

That thought significantly brightened his day.

"We have a new student, today." Matsuda-sensei sang in a not so melodious tune, doing vibrant wave motions with his armament , making him positively look like an idiot.

Jesus Christ ! He was going to visit the Shinigami realm soon.

His phone beeped, and rather discreetly, he flipped it open to see a message from Linda.

Linda: I had forgotten the reason for which I called you.

Near: ..and that being?

Linda: ..that Natey-kun is the best brother I have.

What the heck did she mean by Natey-kun?

Near: Linda-chan, I'm in a class, right now.

Linda: And what's the use of that? What do you need Human education for?

Near: I do not wish to waste my time in leisure, Linda-chan should really do something more worthwhile than trying to get laid with mortal men who look like they have been suffering constipation since the time they were born.

Linda: ...I do not date men like that!

Near: It is alright to be defensive, Linda-chan.

Linda:...You're insufferable.

Near: Linda-chan needs to understand that I am in a class and my chances of being caught while texting are 78 percent.

Linda: Oh no...I had to tell you something.

Near: ?

Linda: First, say 'knock knock'

 _Near left an unnoticeable exasperated sigh._

Near: ...knock knock.

Linda: Nana.

Near: Nana who? ( _he was wondering why he even bore up with her actions_ )

Linda: Nana yer business, bitch!

(Three minutes of silence dedicated to Nate River's intelligence which had been inflicted by an foreign disease of stupidity, now, he seriously questioned his tastes in people with relevance to friendship)

Linda: Okay, now I need to go, I'll see you later.

Honestly, he was going to kill that girl someday.

Linda: Oh and ...

Near rolled his eyes and shut his cellphone close but to his absolute chagrin, it beeped again.

Alright he was going to kill her, no qualms.

Linda: Mello had escaped three weeks back.

 _...And she tells me now?!_ Near thought, , remaining to look detached to the world.

"Introduce yourself, student."

An upsurge of uncertainty overcame Near as he lifted his head to stare at the so-called new student who earned squeals from several girls and boys.

 _In the name of everything holy and pure, please don't tell me..._

"Mihael Keehl." Mello smirked, twirling a steel chain around his neck which had a feather frozen in a glass as a pendant, that feather looked awfully familiar..and then it hit him as he allowed himself to be surprised, that was the same feather which was a remnant from his wings which Mello had managed to grab a hold of, _he held it all this while,_ Near thought incredulously.

He didn't know whether he should be honored or creeped out.

Probably, creeped out.

At this response, Mello's smirk turned into a full- fledged devious grin, he was looking straight at Near, who felt a shudder of fear pass through his spine. Alright, if he wasn't creeped out before, he sure was now.

 _Oh damn._

He really should have flew out of the window when he had the chance.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

This is my first Death Note fanfiction, so forgive me for any mistakes made and if you find grammatical errors, please bring it to my notice, thank you.

Also, did anyone else get the Pansexual/Asexual joke in the end?


End file.
